Whoppers
by Gotta Love Trip
Summary: Umm... Fluff.. There we go.. T/T-ish Fluff.. co-writen with a bud of mine.. there has NOT been enough Fluff recently.. so here is our contribution! Please R


Title: Whoppers

Authors: Becky & Yellybean

Characters: T/T Phlox, O/C, Malcolm

Disclaimer: I don't own Whoppers, (the candy) or Star trek, nor Honey Beck.. Not mine.. K? good!

Summary: umm… pointless fluff, there's a serious drain on it as of late.. Have fun!

Rating: G 

A/N this wasn't really "Bata-ed" per say.. But I ran spell check and it's really short.. Seeing as Yellybean kinda corrected as we wrote it was no trouble… GO Her!!!

Anyway.. On to "Whoppers"

"Commander, how many times have I told you," T'Pol heaved a box off him. "NOT to fly shuttlepods without closing the doors. If the captain finds out that you have done this he will restrict you to your quarters for weeks."   


T'Pol would have sighed, but that would be showing emotion. Trip had a tendency to get into all possible dangerous situations known to man. How on EARTH had the man managed to forget to close the hatch when he took off, was beyond her.   


Still, the emergency force field worked. Which meant he lived. Now, if only T'Pol could prevent him from leaving his quarters until the mad painkillers wore off.   


T'Pol decided it was best to leave someone in charge of the security of his room in order to stop his escape. But then there was the matter of keeping him stationary. She thought it wise to leave some member of the medical personnel in charge of his welfare for a short period if time before she assigned a permanent baby sitter.   


She still considered it wise to assign a nurse to assist her in caring for the wounded, out of breath, almost killed himself man. So she called ensign Sanders via her communicator. "Sub-commander T'Pol to ensign Sanders."   


"I'm sorry, she's in sickbay. Ensign Beck may be a better choice."   


T'Pol simultaneously want to promote or strangle the doctor. But at least he knew Beck would be accepted, as she was one of Trip's engineers.   


T'Pol proceeded to call ensign Beck, who was more than happy to oblige. Which irked T'Pol more than she thought was reasonable.   


Beck was there in five minutes. "You want me to be security guard outside the door?" She asked excited, bouncing on the balls of her feet.   


T'Pol was somewhat taken aback at the ensigns obvious high energy level. "No, I requested you to help me keep the commander at rest for the next few days. The doctor suggested I ask you to help me. He claimed his nurse was busy."   


Honey grimaced. "Sanders is ill. And to keep Commander in a room you need one guard and one to be in the room."   


T'Pol sighed realizing that the young woman was right and nodded. "Alright. You shall stand guard outside and make certain nothing. Nothing disturbs the commander. No visitors, no work, no ship problems. NOTHING. Is that clear?   


Honey looked uncomfortable. "Umm...You are gonna be in the room aren't you?" She asked. T'Pol nodded.   


"Come on Commander." She hauled him to his feet and the three went to his quarters.   


T'Pol had Honey Beck assist her in placing the commander on his bed, and shooed her out of the room pointing out that security work is always prompt.   


Then she settled herself next to Trip and he began to stroke her hair. She sighed and gave in to her lover's ministrations.   


After a while the two fell asleep. Or rather T'Pol fell asleep and Trip pretended to doze.   


With a mischievous grin, he slid off the bed and tried to get out where he was confronted with Beck. Beck pointed to the door. "Back in."   


Trip let his eyes fall downcast and slowly turned around.   


Then he spun and tackled Honey.   


Luckily his painkillers had not worn off yet and he felt none of it. Though if he could it would have been quite painful. Beck on the other hand was not privy to such things and fell with a slightly painful thud to the ground.   


"Ow!" She wailed.   


"No! Be quiet!" Trip hissed, trying to get the ensign to shut up before she woke T'Pol.   


"Maybe I SHOULD wake her up."   


Trip decided it was time to fight dirty. No more Mr. Nice guy.   


Trip kicked Honey beck in the shin and ran off down the corridor. He didn't know where he was going. Or where he could go. Just that he was leaving.   


Trip screeched as something hit him in the back and he crashed to the ground. He yelled out as Malcolm began to tickle him. Honey had gone to get T'Pol.   


Trip started wailing as the painkillers began to wear off. "STOP! NO! AHHHH!!!"   


"Will you allow Honey to return you to your quarters?"   


"AH! YES! Ow!" He wailed.   


Malcolm stopped and pulled the commander to his feet.   


Trip hobbled down the corridors with the newly arrived Honey Beck, happy to see that T'Pol was nowhere in sight.   


He sighed. He was now more lucid due to the fact the painkillers had worn off.   


"I'm sorry, what did I do?" He mumbled realizing he'd done something wrong, but only remembering jumping and tickling.   


Honey gave him a slight smile. "Just don't wake T'Pol when you get back to your quarters no harm done."   


Trip sighed with relief thinking T'Pol was still out of it was definitely a calming thought.   


Malcolm disappeared, having done his job of catching the fugitive.   


Trip went back to his quarters to see T'Pol, and Honey disappeared also, due to something we're too young to discuss.   


FINIS

A/N 

Hey.. Don't ask how the title, in ANY way shape or form, fits the story.. I couldn't think of one so I asked my mom, she saw a box of Whoppers that my sis had by the computer and said "Whoppers" so I shrugged and used it…. Don't hate me Spooky… I know.. Stupid title.. Oh well…


End file.
